


thirty words of you, thirty words of us

by theatrythms



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Post-Endgame, Superheroes, spitfire freeform, thirty words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatrythms/pseuds/theatrythms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their life in words / 30 prompts / 3 sentences</p>
            </blockquote>





	thirty words of you, thirty words of us

Thirty Words of You, Thirty Words of Us

* * *

 

1) Lively

He’d never looked happier after they kissed on the watchtower. His whole face seemed to light up, and Artemis couldn’t look away.

2) Remorse

She regretted taking that mission, mainly because if things went the way they did in the end, she would’ve had a few more months with him.

3) Dismiss

“Let’s not talk about it now, okay babe?”

And with that, he silenced her with a kiss.

4) Heavy

Heavy was the only way Wally could describe her funeral. The only thing heavier than the ring in his pocket was the lie that had brought the guests together.

5) Forward

Artemis ran forward to him, but he wasn’t there, and the snow only fell harder.

6) Prowl

“Why are you the worst at stealth?!”

7) Cut

Dick’s leftover feelings of betrayal followed him all the way to Stanford, because for three weeks, the zeta tube didn’t recognise him.

8) Compromise

“Baby nurseries shouldn’t be yellow and red, those colours are horrible together.”

“But don’t you think two different colours of green might be alittle dark for the room.”

In the end, they picked a mellow green and a soft yellow to paint the room for the baby that would be coming in T-minus six months.

9) Impulse

The ring was plain and new, two things he and Artemis needed since quitting the team. He could’ve spent the money for going out to more freshman events held by the school, but she was worth it after all she’d done for him.

10) Hush

Somehow, she manged to keep Nelson a secret till the day before his 20th birthday.

11) Morals

Quitting was hard, especially since it had been his life since he was twelve. Robin (now Nightwing) looked like he’d never forgive him, Kaldur was acting weird after the last mission, M’gann and Conner had broken up, Zatanna and Raquel joined the league, Artemis had gotten into the same university as him and now there was new members popping up out of nowhere.

There was nothing that was keeping him in the game anymore, and in the end, he went against his own code.

12) Engage

While running to the North Pole, all Wally could hear was Dick screaming ‘No! Do not go near there!’ over the comm. But he’d ignored him, because what guy wouldn’t want to be the hero when he proposed to his girlfriend?

13) Voice

When Artemis first heard Dick on the other end of the phone, she wanted to hang up immediately. But there was some shuffling, and he was there, only he sounded like he hadn’t spoken in a few months, and like he was holding back tears.

“Miss me babe?”

14) Awkward

The first time the team visited their flat in Palo Alto, Wally was still unpacking his teddy collection, and Artemis was in the shower.

None the less, they invited their old teammates in, and watched as they scanned their eyes politely over their friend’s new life.

Their new life without them.

15) Lower

“Lower.”

“How lower?”

“As low as you want to TV to be Wall-man.”

16) Strangle

She’d been in fights before and been in pain before, but nothing compared to finding out Wally was gone. It took all the air away and all she saw was black.

17) Lullaby

Lian liked him, enough to fall quite whenever he sang, even if it was just the first few words of ba ba black sheep, or if it was the entirety of a song she didn’t know. Science was his forte, but Artemis knew about the garage band he had back in Central City with some non-hero friends.

18) Untouchable

Wally was there, on the watchtower, over in the fake garden where his hologram statue stood. He looked a lot thinner, and had almost a full beard. He’d refused to talk to anyone else until he’d seen her.

She was so worried, that like with his hologram, that her hand would pass through him, and he’d disappear.

19) Whispered

Artemis was the first to say ‘I love you’, though no one else heard it, and she was glad. She couldn’t believe that just because Wally West told her she was enough, that her first response was ‘I love you’.

How embarrassing.

20) Prayers

When she first found out she was expecting, she prayed for a boy.

21) Obvious

“You like each other Artemis! It’s so obvious!”

“Then why hasn’t he done anything about it?!”

Megan only sighed, Zatanna laughed at the two, and Artemis left their girl’s only night more frustrated than before.

22) Rhythm

Artemis was astounded by how domestic they’d gotten when they fell into the perfect routine of doing the dishes.

(Wally didn’t mind touching gross wet food, so he washed them, and Artemis didn’t mind the tedious action of drying them.)

23) Afterlife

The worst thing about Wally being trapped in the speed force, was how he wasn’t dead, and he wasn’t alive. The speed force wasn’t heaven, but it wasn’t earth.

And Wally was alone.

24) Hidden

Out of the both of them- with Artemis being the child of killers and Wally growing up in a lovely suburban family- Wally was the one who was most afraid of having children.

25) Parade

She liked the hero gig, but hated the fuss.

He hated the hero gig, but loved the fuss.

26) Touch

He took her hand, slowly rubbing circles into her knuckles, and held her hand against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat. He looked at her with tired, slightly duller, green eyes that were always full of love.

She’d been so afraid of touching him, that she didn’t realise how badly he needed to touch her.

27) Overflow

The first time Wallace Rudolph West met his son, he couldn’t stop crying. Neither could Artemis, because he was just so perfect, and already so loved.

28) Shining

“I don’t think I’ve ever complimented you properly, my dear girlfriend of nine hours.”

“Really, give it your best shot then.”

“You’re shining babe, like one of those stars out there, maybe that one, or- oh! How about that one-”

“Get me off this watchtower.”

29) Enjoy

“Can’t you just be thankful we’re safe and not, y’know, dead!”

“I am thankful! But is it a crime to get alittle bored playing happy families with you!”

30) Free

Waves crept up the sand, bringing loud giggles from their boy each time the water tickled his ankles. His red hair clashed with the purple swimsuit he’d insisted on wearing, but aside from his hair, he looked too much like Artemis.

And even though Wally had been scared to be a father before he was born, Artemis had never seen her husband look happier than when his son dashed into his arms to escape the water.

His whole face seemed to light up, and Artemis couldn’t look away.

**Author's Note:**

> (i actually uploaded this on ff.net like four weeks ago and never had time to put it up here lol)
> 
> Can you tell I'm a sucker for the 'I open at the close' type of endings?
> 
> Bahaha I spent my midterm rewatching this show. I first watched it three years ago when I was twelve but i didn't watch the second season (i refused to watch when i found out wally died) and then I watched it again and I'm suddenly pulled back into it... 
> 
> Anyway I hope you like it! Comments/Kudos are welcome~


End file.
